Why Shadow should NEVER be on a Sugar rush
by The Prince of Torture
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Sugar isn't for shadows

_**This is a One-shot I made to try and get rid of my Writer's Block, basically. Also, anything grammatically incorrect that Shadow says is completely intentional. I'm sorry is Shadow seem OOC, I personally find him to be a hard character to portray. This pretty much just shows why Shadow should NOT be put into a sugar-rush.**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Shadow: All real world items and/or products belong to their respective owners, and SEGA owns the Sonic Franchise.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Shadow's POV)**_

Halloween. The one night of the year where idiotic children get even more idiotic adults to give free candy out. That Blue Faker mentioned something about a Halloween-Party last week, and while I might want to beat that Idiot's face in, I had nothing better to do so I (grudgingly) accepted the invitation. There was ONE thing they conveniently forgot to tell me…

They were having the party in MY apartment.

Yes. You heard me right. They were having the party in **MY APARTMENT.**

Looking at the poor, poor state of my home drove me fully insane. Knuckles was break dancing to the song "I'm a Gummy Bear" in the middle of the living room floor; Sonic was dancing in a drunken manner with a lamp shade on his head (FROM MY FAVORITE LAMP, TOO!) not far from Knuckles. Tails and Amy were standing by a snack table watching Faker and Knucklehead dancing with incredulous expressions on their faces, and several other people that Faker has met were here. However, what confused me to no end was the fact that **METAL SONIC **was DJing! How was Metal Sonic even here? It doesn't even make sense!

Rouge, who also decided to come to the party, walked up to me with a smirk donning her lips. "Like the party?" she said teasingly.

"I think my brain finally imploded on itself." I replied, still not believing the state of my home. Rouge rolled her eyes,

"Oh, come on, this is actually pretty fun!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head in a disapproving matter. "Not fun, just immature insanity," I replied dryly.

Rouge pouted to herself. "You're no fun," she replied in her pout.

I scoffed," And you are?" I asked. Her reply was to huff and briskly walk away. Thank Chaos, I thought she would never shut up.

I sighed, not even going to try to figure out the unbelievable atrocity donning my apartment; I flopped down on a chair by the snack table. Amy walked to me cautiously before asking, "Are you ok?"

I (subconsciously) glared at her, "Depends, would you consider having your home invaded for an idiotic party that drives you insane 'ok'?" I asked. She looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well…not really..." she replied tentatively.

"Then NO, I am NOT OK." I growled. At that time, Tails walked up to the two of us, obviously hearing Amy's previous conversation with me.

"Hi Shadow…" He greeted, also tentative. Why is everyone afraid of me, anyway? "Have you tried any of the Halloween candy Sonic brought to the party? It's really good." He said. I furrowed my brow, "I wouldn't eat anything Faker brought here, and it's probably drugged, anyways." I mumbled out in response.

Tails looked taken aback. "Sonic? DRUGGING food? You're kidding, right?" he asked. I looked over to the bowl of candy that Sonic brought.

_He does have a point,_ I thought. _Faker isn't one to actually drug food…except maybe chilidogs, but he eats all of those anyway. _I sighed, "Fine," I started, walking over the bowl and taking some candy, "I… I suppose there is no harm in it."

_**One hour later**_

_**[3**__**rd**__** POV]**_

Shadow was by the snack table, jumping up and down with an idiotic grin on his face. Rouge, who was scared of the thought of Shadow actually looking happy (who wouldn't be?), walked over to him before tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey…uh... are you okay, Shadow?" She asked. Shadow looked over to her, with the idiotic grin still plastered to his face, replied.

"I's better than okay! Me feel fantastic!" He shouted, catching the attention everyone in the apartment.

Shadow looked at Rouge again happily. "Hey! You's is really pretty! I likes you!" Shadow giggled.

"Wha-?" Rouge, both surprised and blushing furiously, couldn't come up with a logical reply. Sonic strolled up to the scene trying to hold back laughter.

"Jeez Shadow, I didn't think you had it in ya to just blurt that out!" Sonic managed to say before breaking down laughing. Shadow paid no mind, he was too busy hugging one of his apartment's lamps.

"This mah favorite lamp! It nice and shiny!" he squealed, then threw to the lamp to the ground and ran in random directions screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" By now most of people at the party were either terrified by Shadow unusual behavior, or laughing at it.

Amy ran in front of him, stopping his running and screaming of invading British forces. "Shadow!" she began, "You need to calm down. I think you're on a sugar rush."

Shadow wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at Amy like a hopeless romantic.

"You's is nice…" Shadow purred, then grabbed and hugged her, "You's reminds me of Maria…" he said, then hugged her tighter. Amy was now stammering "S-shadow, I-I r-really think you should c-calm d-down."

Sonic finally was able to end his laughing, only to see Shadow hugging Amy like a child would hug their mother.

So he fell on the floor and started laughing again.

Shadow finally let go of Amy (who was too dumbfounded to even remember where she was) and yelled out "CHAOS PINEAPPLE!" And in a flash of light, there was a pineapple made of pure chaos energy in hand. Shadow stood in a hero's pose and shouted, "Now Chuck Norris and I must save the world from underwear zombies!" And proceeded to run to nearest window and open it. He then turned to Rouge, said "I will return, my love!" then kissed her fully on the lips, and finally jumped out the window of his second-story apartment.

Everyone stood silent (except for Sonic, who was still ROFLing), not knowing what to do. Tails then took out a notepad.

"Note to self:" he stated while writing on the notepad. "NEVER let Shadow get on a sugar rush."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**And there you have it! I hope you found this to be at least a little bit funny. Review please, OR CHUCK NORRIS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.**_


	2. Scary shadows for an Android

_**Yea, this became a Two-shot. So grab a pineapple and throw at you little bro! Because here's the next part!**_

Shadow Android stood in his recharging station, powered down and recharging as usual.

"**Forcing activation. Please stand by."**

Okay, not as usual. But who cares, anyway?

The Orange-on-black android opened his eyes, droopy from lack of energy, and yawned before a message appeared on his HUD. This read 'Intruder Alert. Hunt down and destroy target.' Shadow Android groaned in annoyance at this.

"Great…" he mumbled, leaving the recharging stations, "Metal Sonic goes to some Halloween party, and I'm stuck dealing with some intruder. Wonderful." He powered up his weapon systems and began stalking the hallways, searching for the intruder.

After 20 minutes of searching, his patrol was getting nothing, and Shadow Android was tempted to screw Eggman's orders and go back to recharging. Until he heard a faint giggling.

"Hello?" He asked to the disembodied giggling. "Who's there?" he only got more giggling in response.

Shadow Android growled, thinking he already knew who it was, he yelled out again "Tails Doll, enough with your stupid Halloween pranks! This is serious! You're seriously beginning to annoy me!" he only received giggling in response.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll play your childish games," he said, then cleared his throat and began, "Oh my gosh, what is that creepy giggling? I'm so terrified." Shadow Android said unenthusiastically. Someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise and turn to the person, weapons charged.

He didn't expect what he saw.

It was none other than The Ultimate Life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. But that wasn't what caused Shadow Android to be surprised him. No, what surprised him was that Shadow was SMILNG.

Shadow was just standing there, with his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent, then he just made a ^_^ face before finally speaking.

"Hiya, person-who-looks-like-me!" He squealed, before getting all serious and asked Shadow Android, "Have you seen any underwear zombies?" Shadow pulled out a pineapple made out of pure chaos energy and continued, "Me and Chuck Norris are huntin' them DOWN!" He shouted. Shadow Android just stood there, mouth agape, blushing (weird, how can he do that when he's an Android?) in embarrassment that he was supposed to be just like the now Nonsensical hedgehog.

"Er…no, I haven't seen any…'Underwear zombies'." Shadow Android stuttered. Shadow glowered,

"Darn." He said, then went back to being hyper and pulled Tails Doll out of nowhere. "I guess I'll just take my new teddy bear home so we can play dress up!"

"For the last time, I AM NOT A FREAKING TEDDY BEAR!" Tails Doll roared.

Shadow Android couldn't come up with a logical response to what was happening, so instead he turned to Tails Doll and asked "Do I want to know what's going on here?" Tails Doll just shook his head, before replying with, "You gotta help me! He's insane!" Tails Doll whimpered out.

Shadow Android turned to Shadow and asked "Can I please have your teddy bear, Shadow?"

Shadow just said "Okie dokie!" and handed Tails Doll over before saying "I gots to go play dress up wit da Mastah Emerald now!" and zoomed out of the base.

There was an awkward silence between the android and the doll, then Shadow Android broke it the silence asking Tails Doll "What was that all about, and why was my Organic Other acting so strange?"

Tails Doll shook his head as best as a doll could and replied "I don't want to know why." And floated away.

Shadow Android decided to leave it at that and go back to recharging. Not that he'd be able to recharge successfully now.

After what just happened, Shadow Android wouldn't be able to recharge peacefully for a LONG time.

_**Alright so there it is. I hope this was as funny as the last one, but I'm pretty sure it isn't.**_

_**Review please, OR THE TAILS DOLL COME OUT OF YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND STAB YOU 37 TIMES IN THE CHEST.**_


End file.
